


Synchrony

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Poetry, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: A loosely comprised rhyme royal poem for day seven of kinktober. Prompt used: praise-kink.





	Synchrony

 

 

 

 

 I merely exist to serve; there is nothing else to which I am bound

 

Your body and mind belong to me, my underling

 

You adhere solely to your servitude as I adhere to the crown

 

I live for your approval, your commendation, a satisfied sound

 

One favorable nod is all that’s needed to set my heart ablaze

 

And I, beloved shield, will grant these freely when you are deserving of my praise

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
